Braking systems on aircraft may use electromechanical actuators to apply force to a brake stack. The electromechanical actuators may operate using a load cell to measure applied force. A closed loop control mechanism may use the measurement of applied force from the load cell. As may be experienced with other electrical components, the load cell may experience faults or failures from time to time. One brake may include multiple electromechanical actuators, each having a load cell.
When a load cell on one of the actuators fails, the actuator may no longer function properly and may be disabled. However, disabling one or more of the actuators may also reduce braking performance as closed loop control may be become degraded. For a large aircraft, the reduction in braking performance may significantly increase the stopping distance.